Love Overpowers All
by SailorMakotoChan
Summary: Another Ken and Ruki fanfic and it's really cute. Please r+r ^^
1. Default Chapter

Love overpowers all  
  
The day was terrible, it was snowing, and there was no sun, snow clouds all over the sky. Ken trudged through the snow when he heard giggling. He looked into the window near him when he saw Yolei kissing Izzy. Ken let one single tear fall and took off running. Ken has been dating Yolei for 1 year now and he just saw her kissing another guy. He ran home and pulled out his digivise. He was pulled into the digital world along with wormmon. "What happened Ken," asked Wormmon. "I saw Yolei kiss another guy," said Ken almost crying. When he stopped he heard more crying. Ken stood up and walked in the direction he heard the crying in.   
  
Ruki looked down at her injured Renamon and was still in tears. "What happened?" asked Ken running down to her. Ruki jumped up and got in fighting stance. Ruki had a lot of spunk in her and could be very mean and rude if she wanted. "Don't worry I come in peace," said Ken looking at the girl. "You stay here and I'll get the rest of my buddies to come and help your digimon," said Ken. "He's a Renamon," shouted Ruki. Ken smiled at the girl's spunk and pulled out his D3. He sent e-mail to the following destined: Tai, Matt, TK, Izzy, Cody, Joe, and Davis. Ken bent down to inspect Renamon while he waited for the others. The others came and Joe started to help Renamon. "Thanks," said the girl to Joe and Ken. "No problem," said Joe. Ruki looked at Renamon who was resting them back up to the others. "You can go I don't need any of u anymore," said Ruki. Ken the others smiled they admired the girls spunk.  
  
Ken remembered Yolei suddenly and shed a tear and started walking away. Ruki looked up at him and realized she never got his name. She also saw Ken break his D3 and toss it on the ground. She walked over and picked it up without him noticing and started fixing it. This caught Izzy's attention on how she could fix something like that. Ken suddenly grabbed his head and started yelling and he felt like the darkness as the digiemperor was coming back to him. Ruki heard his screams and ran to him. She did what she thought she should do and hugged him not letting go. She felt pain; she felt the darkness he felt. Ken opened his eyes and saw Ruki. Suddenly the pain went away. Ken and Ruki both fell unconscious from what they felt and the others rushed to help them.  
  
Ken woke up after 2 hours and looked around for Ruki. He saw the others still bending over her. "The dark power was to much for her she will be unconscious for awhile," said Izzy. At that Ken ran to the girls side. He never even got her name. She started moving a bit and Ken's newly fixed D3 fell from her pocket. Ken picked up the girl and brought her down to the lake and ripped a peace of his shirt off and dipped it in the water. He put it on her forehead. Considering it felt like you're in a sauna in the summertime he took of his shirt (drewls slightly).   
  
  
  
  
  
After another hour Ruki woke up. She looked up at Ken and immediately jumped to her feet. "Wow she has a lot of spunk," said Tai. "Yah what's it to yeah," said Ruki. Suddenly a digimon appeared in the sky and started shooting attacks at them. Ruki saw something black around Ken and what happened next was most surprising.  
  
Yes I leave off here don't worry just stay tuned   



	2. Love Overpowers All Chapter 2-DigiEmpero...

Love overpowers all Chapter 2-DigiEmperor returns.  
  
Ruki saw Ken turn into the digimon emperor like she heard so many speak about. She over heard some girl named Kari talk about it all the time. "Oh no Ken's turned back to the digital emperor again," yelled Matt. Ruki looked him right in the eye not afraid. Ken laughed his sinister laugh and tossed a powerball at Ruki. She searched but could not see Renamon and was soon hit with the powerball and was sent flying back. She hit the ground hard and Ken just smiled. "My name is Ruki what is yours," asked Ruki looking up at him. Ken was surprised by this and looked at Ruki. "My named is Ken Ichijouji the digital emperor,"said Ken. "But you can't be evil a moment a go u helped me," said Ruki.   
  
Ken stared at the young girl with his eyes. Everyone was trying to understand what Ruki was doing. Out of no where one of Ken's digimon came out and slapped Ken down to the ground. Ruki ran and slid catching Ken. The digimon tossed their attacks at Ken and Ruki covered him taking each of the hits. Each hit felt worse then the next. The others stared at her in amazement. "Why would someone wanna protect Ken?" asked TK. The digimon vanished then the digital emperor turned back to Ken with an unconscious Ruki lying on him. "Out cold again I see," said Ken wrapping his jacket he had around her and holding her. Ken was in tears he was so sorry for what he did.  
  
Joe had taken care of her wounds and she started to regain consciousness. She looked around and saw Ken looking down at her. "Are you alright?" asked Ken. She coughed slightly and nodded. "I'm so sorry for what I've done...," said Ken but was soon cut off when he heard Ruki say, "But u can't forget your past." Ken was surprised and nodded. To him it seemed like Ruki understood him in everyway. To Ruki it seemed Ken understood her in everyway as if they were made for each other.   
  
So are the 2 love birds made for each other stay tuuunnneeed  



	3. Love Overpowers All Chapter 3- First Kis...

Love overpowers all Chapter3-First kiss is so sweet.  
  
That night they all had to sleep in tents. Ruki got stuck sleeping with Joe and he snored all night. She unzipped the tent and started walking towards the lake. She sat on a tree branch looking at the moon's reflection shining in the water. She saw Ken come out of his tent and she remained quiet so she wouldn't be spotted. "That girl Ruki is cute but she has a lot of spunk I bet she can be very sweet though," said Ken talking to himself. "It would be nice to kiss her just once," he said. Ruki was surprised at this and watched as Ken made his way down to the lake and set down at the edge. She smiled as the moon shown on him.   
  
Izzy came out of his tent and walked to ken. "What's up," said Izzy. "I think I'm in love with Ruki," said Ken. "Well you should tell her," said Izzy. "Surprise her with flowers in the morning and tell her how u feel and kiss her," said Izzy. "Or I'll pick some flowers bring her out here tomorrow since the moon is full and kiss her under the stars," pipes up Ken. "That sounds like a great idea," Izzy said. Once Ken and Izzy went to bed Ruki brought her sleeping bag out and slept on the ground.   
  
Bright and early in the morning when Ken was walking outside he saw Ruki sleeping on the ground with a smile on her face. Ken smiled and put a blanket over her. He took a walk down a dusty road and enjoyed the scenery. "Now where can I find red roses in the digital world?" Ken asked. He stumbled upon a field of beautiful red roses and smiled. "I shall come back here at night and pick them and bring them to Ruki and kiss her under the stars," said Ken to himself.   
  
Later that night Ken ran back to the field and picked a bunch of roses. He walked back to Ruki and led her to the lake. He gave her the roses and kissed her under the moonlight. They held a long passionate kiss together and they could feel their cheeks heat with the blushing. They both moved to a more comfortable situation. (Nothing sick) They sat down letting the moon hit them both keeping the long kiss going. His hand went around her back and her arms went around his neck. The first kiss they shared was perfect. They both slowly pulled back and smiled.   
  
All the destined (That where there) where watching them and smiled. "So romantic," said Joe. "Yah I can't believe your not allergic to watching 2 people kiss," said Tai jokingly. "Hey I represent that," said Joe. "Yah I know u do," said Tai. "No, no I meant resent," sighed Joe. They all had a good laugh at that except for Joe that is.   



	4. Love Overpowers All Chapter 4-If I go my...

Love overpowers all chapter 4-If I go my way & u go yours will we be together in the end?  
  
Ken realized that things were different. He noticed that Ruki was sad. For the past few days she had been sad. "What's wrong Ruki?" asked Ken. "Well I'm guessing that soon you shall go back home and then I shall stay here and we will both move on with our lives," said Ruki. "Why would u be staying here?" asked Ken. "Because I have no where else to go. My family was killed a long time ago and I came here a long time a go after their deaths to be precise and well we both have different places to be," said Ruki almost crying. "Listen if we went our separate ways we would be together in the end," said Ken with a smile.   
  
"I guess it's true what they say after all," said Ruki. "And what's that?" asked Ken. "Love overpowers all," said Ruki kissing Ken on the lips. They shared a long kiss and Ken smiled. "How bout u come live with me in my apartment we have an extra room u can use?" asked Ken. "And this way we could be together," he added. "I would love to Ken," Ruki said smiling.  
  
The soon went back to the digital world and Ken and Ruki enjoyed being with each other for many years to come ^^  
  
  



End file.
